


我們知道我們的陰沈

by Bio_Sapientia



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, uke!Aizen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bio_Sapientia/pseuds/Bio_Sapientia
Summary: 在藍染夢中，星光灰白的寒冷天空下，有著純白的街道和銀色的清真寺。Written in 2015, Uke!Aizen.





	我們知道我們的陰沈

-我們知道我們的陰沈-

Bio.

*

他從圖書館出門時，正是作雪的天。灰白的天窒息房屋屋頂，路上卻歡騰著從考試中解放出來的真央學生，他們面帶春光和對放肆的憧憬，湧過校門，湧過大橋，湧向流魂街無數酒館燈火敞開的溫暖懷抱。

他從沒覺得真央有那麽多的人。

*

平子真子紮起長發，和他番隊裏的哥們趴在屋頂上向下窺視，派對開了幾天幾夜卻無停止意向，像一個不斷膨脹的猛獸，裏面欲望和年輕的靈魂攢攢顫動，向外探出它的觸須。他說你看見沒有那就是四楓院家的男孩。哪個？金發的那個。可討當家大小姐喜歡了。

看來已經不行了。

*

他們說藍染是拍師長馬屁的小白臉。這麽評價他的人離他本人生活圈足夠遙遠，嚼舌根和揮散蚊蟻一樣不用負什麽責任，流言就隨自己高興地生滅。

藍染那時只拔個子不長肉，棕色的發尾蜷在蒼白細長的後頸。眉眼耐看，表情禮貌有余生氣不足，出離得像是中世紀壁畫人物。於是大家和他的關系也多點到為止，帶著尊重，禮數周全，在互相不親近又不疏離的圈子裏表現最好的自己。

於是認識藍染的人對他的評價都很好。

*

他經常一個人出入圖書館，像長久枯水的井，焦急等待成長的血肉撐起骨架，沖去蒼白鼻翼處幾乎已褪去的雀斑。

浦原說他們不懂，他覺得藍染看起來靦腆而敏感，像每一個沈浸於自己世界的、才華橫溢的人。於是大家紛紛同意，是啊，學霸的世界我們不懂。

*

他指著對方斬魄刀的刀柄，墨綠色，漂亮的顏色。

謝謝，它普通沈靜，很討我喜歡。

綠色是浪漫而抒情的顏色，裏面藏有靈魂與夢境。

你是在試圖通過這些話和我調情嗎？

*

他貓著腰調整手制義骸的最後細節，檢查每處細節的黏膜、皮膚、肌肉、關節，還有質感。試管和量瓶打翻一地，暗藕色的液體沾濕了散落的實驗報告，毛筆字蜷曲著化在褶皺上，像飛蛾的絨毛。廢棄實驗室角落裏黴菌和灰塵堆積在一起。藍染在他身邊拿著速寫本塗塗抹抹，用碳條給畫中人眉骨裏塗上深深的陰影，再用中指指腹暈開。

他說他畫的是義骸發現自己是偽物那一瞬間的表情。他卻說義骸不會有這樣的表情，它們沒有靈魂。

但你看，這靜止而永恒的姿態是對世間的莫大諷刺。捕捉瞬息流動的情感擁有普世的藝術價值。

你鼻子這裏陰影的有點怪，是不是結構沒吃準啊？

藍染擡起眼睨了浦原幾秒，看起來像是被冒犯了，又像是浦原說了什麽粗鄙、又不可理喻的東西。他漫不經心地將速寫本往對方懷裏一扔，轉身帶上門走了。

浦原就這樣被甩了。他把原因歸結為理科生的不解風情。

*

你說話一直都是那麽不解風情？

我不喜歡在這類話題上繞太多彎子。

不如試試？

藍染托住自己的下巴，露出苦惱的表情。

灰色是溫暖的顏色，他頓了頓，望向浦原的眼睛，它是陰天的顏色，陰天教我溫暖，它也是你眸子的顏色。

所以...我能和你復合嗎？

不能。

*

所有客觀圖景從某一天起在他的眼裏都變成了符號，書本是知識，虛是弱肉強食，同學是利用，符號是力量。無處不在的框架壓抑得人喘不過氣，它們無處不在而他希望讓靜靈庭顛倒又徘徊。

浦原喜助卻始終是浦原喜助。

*

人聲幾乎要掀翻屋頂，浦原終於擠過無數人群來到他面前。酒壯慫人膽，所以求復合要先喝酒。正和藍染說話兼吞雲吐霧的人有焦黃色的牙，是個黑色卷發的老煙槍。但他喝了很多，他什麽都不用擔心。誰把酒瓶砸在了他腳邊，藍染皺了皺眉。浦原一把推開了那個老煙槍。旁邊有人開始吹口哨。鬼道點燃的燈在藍染臉上輪流打上各種各樣的顏色，在他們每個人臉上都是，像是無數魚的投影，在封閉的空間流動著，每一處光影細節都沖著這些年輕而不諳世事的生命聲嘶力竭叫囂著“我是真的！我是現在”，而我們在深海狂歡，為即將到頭的好日子和碌碌無為永恒漫長的明日跳躍躁動。

*

我一直想給你道歉來著。

不用，我知道我向來畫畫糟糕，我一直知道。

不，我想說...

他們接吻，周圍一圈人爆發一陣歡呼。

兩人嘴唇相觸時浦原才發現，喝多了的並非他一個人。

後來他又在眾人的歡呼和口哨中背著藍染離開畢業會會場。他在路上想著要不要順勢脫了藍染的衣服，而在藍染夢中，星光灰白的寒冷天空下，有著純白的街道和銀色的清真寺。

-fin-


End file.
